Homesick- A Journey
by 4Side
Summary: Chase was transported to the world of Pokemon from his own accord. He thought it was a dream filled with endless possibilities, but quickly turned south when he realized it was real. He just wanted to be home.


A flash of light embraced his view. Sounds assaulted his ears, of laughter and sadness, life and death, animal and man. Chase was mesmerized. He looked down. No arms, no legs, no body. Just his eyes and ears. _Boy, this is one weird dream,_ he thought, _this is one of those lucid dreams, right? I can control this dream, then. No more bright light, no more sounds of people crying, and animals- wait, are these animals?_ An unfamiliar sound came to him _._ It sounded like no animal hd had ever heard, but then it struck him; it was a Pokemon. _That's a Zorua, right? I think I might just ride this dream out._

Admiring the soundscape if Pokemon and man cooperating and battling, triumphing and losing, it was very relaxing. It was a symbol of man and beast interacting, where men he saw in his own life quarreled for no other reason than liquified organisms and powerful men in the sky.

Abruptly, it came to a stop, and the whiplash felt all too felt queasy and disoriented. A view of a small grove of trees came into view. Looking up on them, Chase ccould tell they were massive fir trees that appeared to have no vacancy. He saw Pidgeot mothers feeding their young, and some throwing their chicks out of the nests to fly. The sun didn't very far where he was, so he assumed that he was deep into the forest. He looked down and saw his feet and his hands feeling the morning dew of the grass and the dirt beneath. Standing up, he smelled the scent of berries in trees and the byproducts of the Pokemon who already lived there. Chase heard his phone alarm go off with a Zorua squealing and turned it off. Seven in the morning. _I should be up for school right now, but this dream is so cool! Lifelike, even. Is this what lucid dreams are? Indistinguishable from the real world? This is almost too real._ He shrugged that thought away and made sure he had his glasssed before exploring the forest.

Chase sneaked past the birds and bugs and found a rough outline of a trail. It wasn't clear; the nature had overtaken a lot of it, with grass blanketing it, but the line of trees on either side of him was enough indication of a path. He was relatively unequipped for hiking, with khaki shorts, a polo, and shoes that matched a little too well, and no protection, no Pokemon of his own. Seeing no ither option than the trail, he took it. It was quite eerie, for somebody who had never been deep in a forest. Being alone in a forest is dangerous, but a forest with Pokemon was something he'd rather not be in.

Chase traveled the trail, crossing streams and gaps in the trail to caves beneath. The Pokemon he saw didn't pay any mind to him at all, just more Caterpies, Silcoons, and Venomoths, quite different than the games he had played, with Pokemon being in every cranny waiting for their next victim. Here, they had their own business to do, be it foraging or even fighting for territory, but Chase didn't mind. He was just a passive observer. The trees were becoming less and less dense, and the improvised pathway more defined. Chase picked up the pace, done with the forest., even if it was just a dream.

Chase saw the exit, no more than two hundred yards away. So close, the relief from the forest. A scream of rage defeaned him, and when he saw Pokemon running, he knew he should run too. The clamber of heavy feet was hot on his trail, but the forest edge was close. He looked behind him and saw a Garchomp, chasing him, running gracefully it was almost swimming on the ground like the Land Shark Pokemon it was. It was closing on Chase fast, and he only had so much adrenaline. Sweat accumulated on his face, landing on his glasses, obscuring his view. He was almost there, but a stray tree branch tripped him. He went soaring into the air and landed on the ground hard, bruising himself and allowing the Garchomp to come to him. It raised its claw and struck down on him. Chase shut his eyes, hoping his dream powers would ward off his attacker.

A yell of pain came from the Garchomp. Chase slowly opened his eyes and caught his breath. A force of some kind held its claw in place inches from his face. The Garchomp was startled at this, but couldn't move a single muscle in the ensuing struggle. He took this chance to run outside of the forest, leaving the struggled cries of the Garchomp behind him.

Chase collapsed once outside. He threw off his shirt to check for injuries from the fall. Scrapes and bruises were the most severe of his injuries, mottled across his body. _I don't think this is only a dream. I should be at school or in my bed, but I'm not. I'm here in the Pokemon world, and these injuries are enough to prove it. But why and how am I here? Am I in some sort of different universe where Pokemon exist? And why me? Well, sitting here won't do much for my situation. I should head to that town for a place to start._ Chase checked the time. 7:33. He got up and with pain, headed for the town.

Chase saw more or less the same Pokemon, with some Rattatas, and other rodents running around playing, and some who were only waking up. He heard his phone go off with the signature Zorua cry and took it out. He looked down and saw the same black fox at his feet, but with more detail. He could see the individual strands of black and red fur on its body, its stout legs, and glimmering blue eyes. It cried its chipper cry again. "What is it?" Chase said. The Zorua ran behind him and grabbed something and hurried back. "My shirt! I forgot about it, so thanks." He reached down to pet it and it bellowed a low hum of approval. "Well, I've got to get going. You see, I'm in a pickle. I'm not from here, and I got lost in a forest and got attacked by a Garchomp and then I met you. I need to go to that town-" he motioned to the buildings over the hills, "-for help and find out where I am and how to get home." The Zorua scrambled up Chase's shoulder and looked at the buildings with him.

"Well, to do that, I guess I would need protection." The Zorua happily agreed. Chase set off, not knowing what he would do when he got there. "We'll burn that bridge once we get to it, won't we?" He laughed. He wanted to be home.


End file.
